


[PODFIC] Your Hand In Mine

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Claire gets the hermit out of his tower for once, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Catchup's Story Summary:Maybe - she had settled. Maybe there were others, ones able to spin her around the beach as if she weighed nothing, ones who were able to make her laugh so hard that tears streaked her face.But she held out her palm, patiently, for no one else.Wizard/Claire, oneshot.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Wizard Gale (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468256) by [rainbeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep). 



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!
> 
> A big thanks to Catchup for letting me read this, even if I'm like...three months late with it. Oops ^^;

MEDIAFIRE: http://www.mediafire.com/file/qyihf5ohy8z44r2/011_Your_Hand_in_Mine.mp3/file

YOUTUBE:  


**Author's Note:**

> Have a good one, everybody!
> 
> TUMBLR: https://readwithdetermination.tumblr.com/  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaQd1Pjqd6plN9Z8EjmvVvg  
> 


End file.
